Finding Family
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: Shannon Beiste and Vernon Dursley are half-siblings. When the Dursleys are killed, Beiste gets custody of Dudley and Harry. How is she going to deal with her memories, a war-torn teen and an obese bully? And how is Lima going to deal with them?
1. Custody

_**So I know this is really bad of me considering I am nowhere near done with my other stories, but this is an idea I have had for quite a while.**_

_**SUMMARY: This is set post DH and in the 3**__**rd**__** Season of Glee. I know that Karofsky isn't there but he'll leave soon. All the DH is relevant apart from the fact that Harry doesn't get back together with Ginny and he had a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy in Sixth year. **_

_**Shannon Beiste and Vernon Dursley are half-siblings. When Petunia, Vernon and Marge are killed in a revenge attack against Harry after he killed Voldemort, Beiste gets custody of Dudley and Harry. How is she going to deal with memories of her own bullying, a war-torn teen, and an overweight bully?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Glee, and I gain no monetary profit from this. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The room swam slightly before her and she sat down heavily with the help of the lawyer. It seemed so surreal. Sure she had never really had any contact with her brother, birthday and Christmas cards were the extent of their relationship, but him being gone, was just inconceivable. She would never receive one of those incredibly generic Christmas cards again and the inevitable angry letter from them when they discovered that she had once again not sent her nephew a present. She simply refused to after spending her first and only Christmas with the family, seeing the masses of presents and then her nephew had the audacity to complain that 32 presents was not enough. She was disgusted and glad that she never had any family when she saw how easily her brother and his wife had caved. After stating that the boy was incredibly spoiled she had given up all hope of ever connection with that side of her family.<p>

"Ms Beiste, are you alright?" The family lawyer asked worriedly. In all the years that he had known Shannon, he had never seen her looking as frail as she did now. And when you are heavy built like all of their family, looking frail was not an easy task.

Shannon nodded not trusting her voice quite yet.

The lawyer continued, "As I was saying, because of your relationship with your brother and the … way … you are related, it is uncertain as to whether you'll get anything."

Shannon understood what he meant. Her mother was a waitress who had an affair with Richard 'Dick' Dursley while he was in America on business. When she was young Dick died and with him child support. Lucy Beiste her mother used the last of her money to travel to England hoping that poor Shannon would have a better life in England if Mrs Dursley, Dick's wife, would be willing to take her in. But she had no compassion for the last surprise that Dick left behind and kicked them to the curb. Having no money, Lucy and 4 year old Shannon were forced to stay in England; the Dursleys didn't like that. She was forced to take out a restraining order against Mrs Dursley, which pushed their departure date back even further. Eventually Lucy and a 12 year old Shannon had returned, but not before Mrs Dursley had turned the two families against each other. Suffice to say the Dursleys didn't like her and so she wasn't expecting anything. She didn't want anything, and she told the lawyer as much.

"That may be but the fact is you may get custody of the two boys."

At that point Shannon Beiste nearly did faint. "Custody?" She asked, hating how her voice trembled.

The lawyer, Mr Edwards, nodded, "Yes, custody of your 17 year old nephew Dudley Dursley –" At this point he broke off noticing that Shannon had turned deathly white. "Are you alright?" He asked for the second time since he had broken the news.

Nodding, she asked, "Who is the other boy? As far as I am aware, the Dursleys only ever had one son, and that was Dudley."

"Ah yes that would be Harry James Potter, age 17. He is Petunia Dursley's nephew. "

"If he is not related to me why am I going to get to custody of him?"

"Mr Potter is an orphan, no family whatsoever to speak of. Recently though he was involved in the terrorist attacks in Britain. His school was hit the worst and he was severely injured. The court had decided, even though he is technically emancipated because of his status as Lord Black and Lord Potter, it would be better for both his physical and mental recovery if has a guardian."

Shannon groaned. Not only did she have to look after her spoilt pig of a nephew, she had to care for a severely injured and war-damaged teen as well. Who was probably stuck up if he was part of the British Aristocracy and the Lord of two houses at 17. Why did have to be her? Surely there were other relatives?

"What Vernon's sister Marge?" She looked at the lawyer unable to tell if she was hopeful or worried.

"Mr Dursley's sister Marjorie Dursley was visiting at the time and also died in the attack." Mr Edwards stood up unaware of the mixture of emotions that Shannon was feeling at the moment. He snapped his briefcase closed, shook her hand and told her that they would be in touch soon to 'finalise further details'.

As he made to leave though, she had one more question. "How did they die?"

There was a pause and then…

"You don't want to know."

Accompanied by a shutting door.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was hell for Shannon. After being told that her only family was dead on Sunday she then had to pretend everything was normal next day at school. So she spent half her week anxiously waiting for Mr Edwards to return, he had after all said 'We'll be in touch,' and the other half reliving her horrible childhood memories most of which stemmed for the hate that Mrs Dursley bore towards her family; a hate that had been passed onto her children. Vernon and Marge expressed this hate in the only way they could; bullying. So it came as no surprise, to herself at least, when she finally cracked on Friday last period.<p>

Shannon rubbed her temple; she'd just received the invitation to the Dursley's funeral which made the loss of her only family really sink in. The screaming teenagers and the flashbacks she had been having all day didn't really help the pulsing headache in the middle of her forehead. Giving up on the football plays for next week's game, she left the locker room and headed for nurse. Rounding the corner, the crash of someone being slammed against the lockers and the loud cry of 'Get out of my way fag!', reached her ears, echoing the own abusive cries in her head.

'_Hey look, here comes the hermaphrodite!'_

Not really knowing why, she suddenly shouted, "Karofsky! Adams! Here now!"

The boys looked confusedly at each other. What did their coach wanted? But nonetheless, Karofsky dropped Kurt from where he had him pinned against the lockers and both of them cautiously approached their coach.

"Did I see you bullying Kurt?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Just having a friendly tussle, that's all coach."

"Hmm…" That was the only indication that she gave that she had actually heard their cover story which only a true idiot – or a very trusting one – could fall for. Looking at Kurt's petrified face and the fact that he had been called a fag, a very derogatory term, she made her decision.

"Adams if I see you involved in anything like this, there will be consequences – severe consequences." Turning she addressed Karofsky, "You are benched for next week's game." Cutting off his protests she continued, "If you complain it will be the next 2 games as well."

Turning on her heel and leaving shocked student behind, she headed back to her office. She felt a lot better; her headache was gone and her own memories of being bullied in High School quiet in her head. Yes, she felt better. Picking up the phone, she rang the airline company. She had a funeral to get to in Britain.

* * *

><p>The outbursts of that incident were, as Shannon predicted, tremendous. Apparently no one, not even Will, liked the fact that the star football player had been benched less than a week before the game; and in some eyes, without reason.<p>

"Shannon I demand that you let David Karofsky play at next week's game," Principal Figgins said.

She just sat there. Even though Figgins was technically her employer he couldn't do anything to her. Sue could however; she would have to watch her closely.

Will turned to her, "Can't you just let him off with a warning?"

She faced him, incredulous at what she was hearing. "Kurt, one of your 'Glee Kids' was mentally and physically bullied by Karofsky and you want him to be let off with a warning?"

Shannon stood up, "David Karofsky is benched for the next game and that is final."

She left, the door banging loudly in her wake. She could hear Will running after her, calling her name, telling her to stop. But she had no intention of letting the man speak to her.

Grabbing her shoulder and spinning he around Will asked, "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week!"

"'What the hell is wrong with me?' What the hell is wrong with you? You just recommended a warning for the kid who daily bullies one of your damn 'Glee Kids'! You walk past them throwing Kurt in the dumpster every day and you don't do anything!" Aware of the crowd they had attracted Shannon lowered her voice, "You're a nice guy Will I just thought that you were better than that."

Will had stood there shaking during her rant and when she finished he recoiled as if slapped. "Shannon…"

She put a hand up to stop him from saying anything. "Don't. Just don't," She said not wanting to hear whatever his lame excuse would be.

She left turning on her heel, surprising masses of spying students, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a trip to organise."

* * *

><p>As expected the outbursts of that particular incident were even worse than the first. Will kept trying to apologise, the students avoided her convince that 'it was that time of the month' and she was alone. One good thing came out of this though, for the first time Shannon realised how alone she was. In Lima she had only one good friend, Will, and they weren't talking to each other; rather she wasn't talking to him. She had made no other friends with the staff and drinking buddies at the Roadhouse, while good for a laugh or a cry, couldn't really be counted as friends. After all they only saw each other when they were drunk.<p>

So when Mr Edwards came around again 'to hash out the details' as planned, she had her answer:

"Yes."

_**So what did you think? Please let me know in a review! I had more written down but this seems like an ideal place to end it. **_

_**Also this is my first Glee fanfic so feel free to point out any mistakes!**_


	2. England

_**Hi all. This chapter two I would have uploaded it on Sunday but the internet for the entire region crashed on Friday and didn't come back up till yesterday. So much fun! Not.**_

_**SUMMARY: This is set post DH and in the 3**__**rd**__** Season of Glee. I know that Karofsky isn't there but he'll leave soon. All the DH is relevant apart from the fact that Harry doesn't get back together with Ginny and he had a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy in Sixth year. **_

_**Shannon Beiste and Vernon Dursley are half-siblings. When Petunia, Vernon and Marge are killed in a revenge attack against Harry after he killed Voldemort, Beiste gets custody of Dudley and Harry. How is she going to deal with memories of her own bullying, a war-torn teen, and an overweight bully?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Glee, and I gain no monetary profit from this. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>He looked up concerned, "Are you sure Ms Beiste? It will be very tough?"<p>

She felt like saying, "No shit Sherlock," but somehow that didn't sound very mature. And it _really _didn't sound like something that a fit guardian of two grieving 17 year old boys would say – even if they were family.

Instead she nodded, "Yes Sir I understand."

He smiled, "Great then we'll sign off guardianship a few days after the funeral so that the boys have time to adjust to the idea. Of course the boys will have a say in it but not much."

Shaking hands he made to leave but paused briefly at the door.

"Ms Beiste –"

She cut him off, "Please call me Shannon."

"Shannon," he acquiesced, "Why did you decide to accept custody of the boys?"

She looked down at her hands, "Well I realised how lonely I've been since I moved here – and my entire life really. I thought that this was best for me and the boys as well. I think being a family might help to heal some wounds that we all have."

The answer seemed to please Mr Edwards as he gave a smile. "Good day Ms Beiste," he said closing the door on her cry of "Shannon, Mr Edwards! Shannon!"

* * *

><p>As it turned out ignoring Will after saying that she had to pack was probably not the best idea. Why? Because when she came home a week later, the day before she had to leave, he broke into her home.<p>

Shannon nearly dropped her newly bought weights at the sight.

Will Schuester, the guy she had been avoiding all week, was sitting on her couch.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She growled.

He lounged back on her couch. "You told me where the spare key was once when you were drunk and I had to bring you home."

Damn she had completely forgotten about that – she had to change the placement of that key.

"What's wrong Shannon? Why have you changed?" Will asked softly, afraid that his question might spark another outburst.

"Changed? I'm not the one that's breaking into other people's houses, Will," she replied pointedly.

Will flushed. "I'm just concerned, that's all Shannon. You understand. Right?"

She sighed. "Will, I appreciate that; really I do. It's…" She trailed off uncertain about how much she wanted to tell him. "I've had some family troubles recently and it's brought back some memories that aren't exactly happy for me."

He stood up as if to give her a hug, but she turned away and perused the fridge. Any milk and meat would have to go; she wasn't sure how she would be in England. That's why she had applied for indefinite leave with Figgins till she sorted it out. The tension was tangible; she didn't want him here any longer.

"I'm sorry Shannon," Will said miserably as he left.

"I know you are Will." And for the first time since she was told about the death of her family she wept.

* * *

><p>"Final boarding call for flight QF178 to London, Please begin boarding at gate number 12."<p>

Shannon looked up as the monotone came over the loud-speaker. That was her flight. Unexpectedly feeling no trepidation she moved towards the plane, went through the queue, got her ticket scanned and as the hostess informed her perkily, "her complimentary headsets!"

To which Shannon replied, in her mind at least, "They better be complimentary for the price I'm paying." But that would be rude so she thanked the woman and continued on her way to the plane.

Now that she was actually on the plane and seated she felt very apprehensive and, not that she wanted to admit it, kind of nauseous. She was starting to regret her decision to come.

The man next to her leaned over, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

She blinked unable to form a reply. Had he just called her ma'am?

"Ma'am?" He questioned again, his British accent proudly showing itself.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to people calling me ma'am." He stared at her unwaveringly and she hurried to answer his question. "Thank you for your concern. I'm fine."

The young girl next to him burst into laughter, her previously disinterested expression changing to one of great amusement. Noticing Shannon's offended face she hastened to explain. "Sorry my best friend says that all the time, even if he is wrapped in bandages."

At the explanation Shannon relaxed; the girl wasn't laughing at her like so many people used to and still do. She continued laughing, her father showing his disapproval with a hiss of "Hermione" into the whorl of her ear.

Shannon as a general rule never engaged anyone she didn't know in a conversation whilst on an aeroplane. It was a defensive mechanism; you can't exactly runaway and hide if someone insults you when you are 20 000 feet in the air. But this time she felt like she should make the effort, if only to save the girl from her father's tongue lashing lecture.

"So you're from England?" at their confirmation she continued, "What were you doing in America? I'm Shannon Beiste by the way."

The man smiled warmly at her, "Nice to meet you Shannon. I'm David Granger and this is my daughter Hermione."

At this Hermione leaned over and, with more manners than she had seen in any 17 year old, shook her hand and, just like her father, politely inquired after her health. As she withdrew her hand Shannon was puzzled. She had never seen a girl of her age so polite and cultured. It must be an English thing she decided.

"To answer your question I'm a dentist by profession and there was a large conference on in Chicago. Hermione decided to accompany me."

Here Hermione took over the story, "I've just finished school and decided to take a break. Dad's business trip was just a convenient way to relax."

There was a slight pause in the conversation as the safety demonstration came on. Shannon chuckled at the father and daughter pair, reminiscing about her own experiences on planes. Her mother used to whisper in her ear – just like David was doing to Hermione – that even though the risks of an accident were very low the safety demonstration was still important and she had to listen to it.

Shannon could still remember her mother's floral perfume – the only thing she really spent money on for herself – and the safety that the warmth of her hand provided.

"Why are you heading to England?"

David's voice jolted Shannon out of her thoughts and back into painful reality. She was filled with a longing for her mother and her bear hugs in which her ample bosom nearly suffocated you every time. It also brought back the painful reminder that the rest of her family was gone as well – except for two teenaged boys.

Shannon sighed and David hastened to apologise for asking a question that was obviously sensitive.

"My brother, his wife and my sister recently died. I'm in town for the funeral."

David looked apologetic for bringing up such a topic and she found herself needing to reassure him. "It's fine. I didn't have a good relationship with them anyway. It's just odd, the knowledge that they are gone. Not good or bad. Just odd."

He still tried to apologise for bringing up her reason to visit England. She held up a hand, "David, it's fine, really. If anything it is my fault. I brought up the topic of reasons in the first place."

The British citizens smiled content that all was well. The next few hours passed more pleasurably than any other flight she had been on and she found herself enjoying the company of the polite man and his daughter (though primarily the man – not that he would ever be interested in someone like her). Despite the all most constant putdowns and thoughts of that nature, Shannon could feel herself developing a crush on the brown haired, chocolate eyed dentist – a crush scarily similar to those of the teenage girls at McKinley High School. Disembarking the plane she was filled with such despair and loneliness at the sight of Hermione and David being greeted by a woman at the gate; a woman who looked to much like the former to not be related and who greeted the latter with a kiss on the lips.

She had never – and probably would never – have what they had; a family.

Squaring her shoulders and filling herself with resolve, Shannon stamped down hard on those feelings. That was why she had agreed to the guardianship of the boys – to obtain a family.

She cast one more look at the handsome dentist. Still it would be nice to have a family – complete with a man to share it with.

There was a tap on her shoulder, "Ms Beiste?" a woman inquired. Tall and willowy with long black hair, she could help but envy the woman standing before her. She was also the type of person that Shannon Beiste had avoided in high school and still avoided, if it was possible.

"Yes?" she asked uncertain as to how this woman knew her name.

"I am Melinda Clark. I've been Harry and Dudley's social worker for the past couple of days."

As they collected Shannon's bag and made their way to the car Melinda explained things to her. "Dudley has been staying in one of the foster homes we have available. Harry however is still recovering from his injuries caused by the attack on his school and has been in hospital this past week."

As they turned onto the highway heading into the centre of London Shannon asked, "So where are we going now?"

"Visiting Harry at the hospital. The visiting hours end soon but Dudley's foster parents have asked me to extend an invitation to join them for dinner. It's a lot easier to visit Dudley than Harry; poor boy." She turned to Shannon as they pulled up at a traffic light. "Is that alright?"

Shannon just nodded, overwhelmed by it all.

* * *

><p>Melinda knocked on the door of room 316, before poking her head around, "Harry? Your new guardian is here to see you."<p>

The boy must have nodded the affirmative as Melinda opened the door up all the way and ushered Shannon into the room.

The room was generic, like all hospital rooms. It was the occupant that was the interesting thing. The boy didn't look like a 17 year old; his stature was too small, too fragile. Shannon couldn't tell wether his face and eyes reflected his supposed age or belied it; he hadn't yet turned away from the window.

The most striking feature however was the big cast on one leg. And the blue wheelchair the boy sat in.

"Harry this is Shannon Beiste. She is Vernon's half-sister." There was no reply or acknowledgement of Melinda's words.

"Hi Harry –" Shannon started to speak in a last ditch attempt to make him acknowledge her. It succeeded; sort of.

Harry whipped around, revealing blazing emerald eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?" he spat furiously.

The two women looked at each other confusedly. Neither of them had any idea of what he was talking about.

"Harry –" Shannon tried to make him listen, to explain the fact that they had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Out. I want you out!" When it became obvious that they weren't going to leave, he wheeled over and punched the attention button. As security came and dragged them both out of the hospital one thing was apparent; the boy in the room hated her even though they had never met.

They were of to a great start. The war-torn teen was wheelchair bound and every bit as pompous as she had expected him to be. Add in the last wrinkle which had just been discovered and you have a recipe for disaster – and that was without the Dudley of it all.

Sitting on the sidewalk with the social worker and security watching them it was obvious this guardianship thing was doomed to fail due to one slight problem.

Harry Potter hated her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh so Harry hates Shannon; how will this work out? <strong>_

_**Review please!**_

_**Next chapter should be up in two weeks!**_


	3. Hate

_**Sorry this took so long. I know that I said I would update last week but life was hectic and busy, plus while I may have been in a mood for pen on paper writing, I didn't feel like typing.**_

_**Hopefully this chapter will explain some questions that you have. **_

_**SUMMARY: This is set post DH and in the 3**__**rd**__** Season of Glee. I know that Karofsky isn't there but he'll leave soon. All the DH is relevant apart from the fact that Harry doesn't get back together with Ginny and he had a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy in Sixth year. **_

_**Shannon Beiste and Vernon Dursley are half-siblings. When Petunia, Vernon and Marge are killed in a revenge attack against Harry after he killed Voldemort, Beiste gets custody of Dudley and Harry. How is she going to deal with memories of her own bullying, a war-torn teen, and an overweight bully?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Glee, and I gain no monetary profit from this. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"He hates me." No one bothered to refute the fact. It was painfully obvious. The fuss that Harry kicked up every time Shannon came by was on par with the 'Dumbledore's office' incident. In fact all wizards were aware that if it wasn't for Harry's depleted magical core they would be obliviating a lot of muggles, including the one in front of them.<p>

The wizards looked at each other silently asking if they should tell her what really happened at the Dursley's.

Molly Weasley looked up from where she was attempting to comfort a resisting Shannon. "Kingsley can I talk to you?" she asked softly. A glance a Shannon proved that she didn't mind and they slipped into the bedroom shutting the door that led to the sitting room of Shannon's hotel apartment. "Why can't we take Harry?" Molly hissed furiously as soon as the door was shut.

"Molly you just lost one child. Your family is grieving. It's not fair on you or Harry to introduce him into your family." Kingsley's deep tone was the voice of reason.

"He has always been apart of our family. That is where he should be while he is recovering. That is where he belongs." Through out her impassioned speech Kingsley merely raised an eyebrow.

"And what happens when he needs his muggle medication and doctors appointments? Needs rest and sleep? He's not going to get any of that in a house of rambunctious purebloods."

"Why is he even here Kingsley? Why not have Madame Pomfrey heal him and be done with it?" Molly cried in exasperation.

"Molly! You know as well as I that a magical core is needed to use magical cures. Harry's is nonexistent at the moment it's so depleted." Looking at Molly he sighed, felling compassion towards the motherly woman. "Even if you can't accept it, this is the best thing for him. A new start and a new family is what he's always wanted. Let him have that Molly."

He walked out of the room, heading back towards Shannon, not noticing the look of utter determination on Molly Weasley's face. Harry needed a family, her family, and she was going to make sure he got it.

* * *

><p>While Kingsley and Molly were talking, Melinda the social worker arrived with Dudley in tow. "Ms Clark," Shannon stood up in surprise, "Dudley. What are you doing here?" In hindsight it wasn't the politest thing to say but she was shocked and over time she had become more comfortable with these people.<p>

"I've brought Dudley along because we need to talk about your guardianship," Melinda said gravely motioning for them to all sit down. "Your guardianship with Dudley is not in jeopardy but we cannot allow a child to be taken care of by a person he obviously abhors."

The 'abhors' comment stung but it was true, so she ignored it in favour of her confusion. "So why is Dudley here?"

Melinda frowned, the expression looking incredibly out of place on the usually sunny woman. Shannon knew something was wrong. Melinda's type didn't usually frown – they didn't usually become social workers either but that was beside the point – unless it was really bad. Turning to look at Dudley, Shannon followed her gaze. Dudley was flushed, whether it was out of shame, embarrassment or most likely, from what she had learnt about him in the week she had been here, because of the attention he was getting from Melinda.

"My parents," Here Dudley scowled not wanting to besmirch his parents' memory before the funeral, "weren't the nicest to him."

Melinda issued a snort causing Shannon's eyebrows to disappear into her hairline, an admirable feat considering how short her hair was. The self-absorbed angsty boy that she had seen in the hospitable room was not treated well by his family and the perfect Melinda thought that Dudley was understating things? This was interesting.

"What makes you say that Dudley?" She asked careful not to look at the other woman. Melinda had chosen a well armed and full operational Death Glare as the sign of her anger towards Shannon's brother and his wife.

"Dad would smack him around a bit and order us not to feed him. Mum made him do all the chores and he got all of my hand-me-downs; nothing new for him."

Melinda's death glare intensified. "What about the cupboard Dudley?" She growled, prompting him to remember.

Dudley flushed again and Shannon couldn't help but question it, "Cupboard?"

"He lived in the cupboard under the stairs till he was 11."

"Cupboard? Oh my god." Shannon was shocked, "Dudley how old were you when I came to visit you for Christmas?"

Dudley looked confused, "9. Why?"

Shannon didn't reply instead she grabbed her coat and her bag before rushing out the door. It slammed shut on Melinda's calls to wait.

* * *

><p>Shannon ran down the hall and into Harry's room, shutting the door so that at least his verbal complaints were muffled.<p>

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked not moving from her spot facing the door. "You were the little one under the stairs." It was no longer a question.

"Yes."

That one word sent Shannon reeling. She had failed this boy so badly and she had never realised it.

* * *

><p>It was the winter of 2003 – the coldest winter on record for 30 years. Shannon stood rugged up outside Number 4 Privet Drive wondering whether she should knock and feeling without a doubt that this was a very bad idea. The door opened and Shannon came face to face with something that shouldn't have been possible; there was a baby whale on land. A cry of "Who is it Duddykins?" brought her out of her shocked stupor and she belatedly realised that this must be her 8 year old nephew Dudley.<p>

Holding out her hand she said, "I'm Shannon Beiste. You must be Dudley, am I correct?" at his affirmative answer she continued, "I'm your Aunt."

At this the boy paled before slamming the door in her face. Through the open window she could hear him yell, "Mum there is a creepy man at the door claiming to be my Aunt!"

Offended as she was by the 'man' comment, Shannon merely raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Dudley had inherited more than looks and weight from his father; he also had the same way of viewing the world.

The door opened up. "We don't want whatever you're selling so stop wasting our time and leave my son alone you –"

Petunia's angry tirade stopped short at the sight of Shannon and the horse-like woman seemed to shrink while she subtly checked the other houses along the street. "Well come on in then," she said imperiously.

With no small amount of trepidation Shannon followed her into the house. The harsh sound of the door shutting sealed her dat. She was about to have Christmas dinner with the person she hated most (or at least one of them) and 2 family members that were complete and utter strangers. This could be interesting.

She was lead into the living room that was filled to the brim with presents. She had no doubt that there was one for her; it would the smallest and cheapest one though. Not that she was ungrateful, her family's uncertain circumstances when growing up had ensured that but she knew the way her family worked.

"We haven't opened present yet. We thought that we'd do it as a family." Petunia explained with a gentle nod to the figure in the chair.

Shannon then thought it was wondrous attempt to include her in the family. Now she knew that it was an opportunity for them to show off their wealth and popularity, cementing their 'superiority' over her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, sensing that this was going to be better than the other times she had interacted with her brother. Turning, she addressed the figure in the chair, "Hello Vernon. Thank you for inviting me."

Vernon was always a large boy but his weight now bordered on the obscene. Anybody could see that he was obese. One thing that hadn't change; he still looked like a pig in a blonde wig.

"Hello Sharlene." He said dismissively. Shannon burned with embarrassment, her cheeks bright red. He had gotten her name wrong! And she was certain that it was on purpose.

"Is there a bathroom I can use _brother?_" She replied, pointedly emphasising their relationship and reminding him who he was talking to. Vernon scowled at the reminder and it became painfully obvious that he wasn't going to answer.

Petunia stepped in to salvage the situation. "Up the stairs and at the end of the hall."

Shannon nodded her thanks and headed of in search of the bathroom. She absently noted things along the way; the photos, the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley's two bedrooms. It wasn't until she was heading back that she noticed anything strange. There were noises and a light shining out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Hello?" She breathed into the grill.

The sniffles stopped and there was an intake of breath, then… "Hi." So soft she could barely hear it, but it was definitely human; a young human was locked inside the cupboard.

"I'll get you out little one. Don't worry."

She never heard his reply. Petunia deciding that she had taken to long had come to find her being the caring and perfect hostess she was.

"Sharlene what are you doing on the fall?" _In front of the cupboard, _went unsaid but it was there hanging in the air.

She looked sheepish, "Sorry I think I sprained my ankle on the last step."

Petunia was by her side in an instant, helping her 'hobble' into the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner was disgusting mainly due to her disgusting family. Vernon and Dudley ate in huge gulping bites, talked and chewed with their mouths open so that you could see their half digested food, and splattered food everywhere. Petunia, on the opposite end of the spectrum, ate hardly anything saying she had to retain her figure.

The roast was cleared by Petunia and Shannon was ordered to bring in all the presents for the living room and pile onto the table while the family watched, waiting eagerly.

Dudley took one look at the present pile before turning to his parents. "How many?" he demanded.

"32." His mother replied nervously.

"I had 33 last year!"

Shannon intervened, "There are 33 presents with my present."

Dudley ripped it from her hands and tore the wrapping off. A beautifully patch-worked quilt lay in his hands. The crafter was a good friend Shannon's.

"It's not good enough!" Dudley cried before breaking into harsh hiccupping sobs.

Petunia gave her a reproachful look before turning back to her son and promising him another 2 presents so that he would have 34.

Shannon watched the scene in disgust. "You people sicken me."

Petunia turned, "At least I don't look like a man! Unlike you I know what's needed to be a proper lady."

Shannon was not paying any attention to Petunia's thought. No, she was watching her brother who was turning a rather familiar and decidedly ugly shade of purple. He leaned forward, "Go home hermaphrodite. No one wants you here."

He knew that those words would hurt her. He had said it often enough in school. But it was the smirk that really infuriated her. Shannon pulled back her fist and executed a perfect punch to Vernon's fat nose. She revelled in the crunching and grinding as his nose broke. Spitting on him, she marched out of the house, only allowing tears to fall when she was outside.

She completely forgot about the child under the stairs that she had promised to help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As always I love to hear from those who are reading this fic and any thoughts that they have had. Plus reviews make me write faster and feel loved.<strong>_

_**So please review!**_


	4. Punishments

_**Sorry this took sooooo long. My laptop died so I didn't have it for like 2 months and I then I started university this year so adjusting to that. Plus I didn't like what I had already written for this chapter, so had to figure out where this chapter really was meant to go.**_

_**I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, while also as original as possible. So I hope that you like the twist I put on it! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Plus … YOU GUYS ROCK! 57 reviews in 3 chapters? I'm amazed. Thanks so much guys!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMARY: This is set post DH and in the 3rd<strong>__**Season of Glee. I know that Karofsky isn't there but he'll leave soon. All the DH is relevant apart from the fact that Harry doesn't get back together with Ginny and he had a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy in Sixth year.**_

_**Shannon Beiste and Vernon Dursley are half-siblings. When Petunia, Vernon and Marge are killed in a revenge attack against Harry after he killed Voldemort, Beiste gets custody of Dudley and Harry. How is she going to deal with memories of her own bullying, a war-torn teen, and an overweight bully?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Glee, and I gain no monetary profit from this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Shannon never thought she'd say this but she was <em>happy <em>to return to McKinley; HAPPY! It was ridiculous; that school was a hell hole so why the hell did she return so badly? Harry the stupid aristocrat was spending all of her time talking about finances, with his friends making suggestions that she couldn't adequately provide for her family. And if there was thing she couldn't stand, it was spoilt rich kids telling her that she was poor. She had way to much pride for that and she had had enough of that kind of bigotry in her childhood to last her a lifetime. That's why she chose to work at McKinley and not Dalton Academy; even though the pay would be higher and she could afford nicer things. But that didn't really interest her and she felt like she would throw up every time she even went near that pretentious school.

So yeah, you could say she had issues with rich people.

Which really didn't help the relationship between her and Harry. She thought that things would get better after the big 'revelation' as she liked to call it. But sadly no; while Harry had stopped yelling at her every time she was in the same room as him, he stopped reacting completely. He was a cold aristocrat in her person and it pissed her off to no end. However he had consented to her guardianship, so maybe they could move forward from the hurt feelings and irritation that bombarded both of them.

Well that is what she hoped up till Harry's announcement that seeing as he had already graduated from Everton – the elitist noble school he went to – he would be taking a gap year before figuring out what he wanted to do. It figured that he would be happy to laze around and live off his enormous wealth; so pretentiously.

At least it meant she didn't have to put up with him at school. Dudley was already going to be a handful; the number of fights that she had already broken up between the two were numerous and she had no doubt that Dudley would be exactly the same at school. In fact he was most likely to become friends with Karofsky and Adams. She could only hope he wouldn't be too bad; but that was unlikely judging by the viciousness of the fights between Harry and Dudley. Although there was an odd flavour to their fights, almost like desperation but she shrugged it off as them being boys. After all she didn't really have much experience with them. Maybe she could tell him that the bullying would not be tolerated; the boy seemed kind of scared of her anyway, probably remembering the incident when he was nine and she broke his father's nose.

* * *

><p>The day Coach Beiste returned, the rumour mill was working full time. Some wondered where she had been; others were occupied by the two extra people living in her house. But the most popular topic of conversation was the large boy who accompanied her into school today.<p>

Shannon and Dudley pulled up next to Will's rust bucket of a car, which still had the muffler dragging on the ground. "Dudley I want you to listen to me. You will receive no special treatment, and under no circumstances will I tolerate bullying of anybody – I don't care if you're my nephew; you will be in detention faster than you can say, 'Howdy, Cowboy!' You got that?"

Dudley nodded. Normally there would have been a sneer accompanied by an arrogant remark, but he didn't want to get into Shannon's bad graces. He was already in far enough, maybe if he showed her how good he was, he would be treated like he was back home.

"Good." As they approached the school they could feel eyes on them watching just waiting for a bit of information whispered between the two that would reveal just who the boy next to the football coach was. Shannon caught sight of Will on the steps obviously waiting for her; he must have found out from Figgins that this was the date she was due to return. She couldn't decide whether she was pleased or unhappy. As he made to talk to her she said, "Later Will, in your office," before guiding Dudley to the office where he could pick up his timetable.

At least this way it would give her time to figure out what the hell she was going to say to him. I mean, what do you say to someone after ignoring them for 2 weeks and then living in a different country for a month?

"How can I help you?" the secretary, Shannon had never bothered to learn her name, drawled while inspecting her nails.

"My nephew Dudley Dursley starts today as a student here."

She frowned, "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Shannon rolled her eyes, "I'm your colleague; I work as the football coach here." Seeing her confused look she continued, "Never mind. About Dudley's enrolment…"

"There you go love. There's his timetable, and list of possible clubs to join." The woman thrust the documents at Shannon, who looked at Dudley with raised eyebrows. He took them hurriedly, having a quick glance at the list of possible clubs.

"Hey Aunt Shannon, what's a Glee club?"

Shannon smiled. This could be a perfect thing for Dudley; he could learn acceptance, tolerance and find a place to fit in at this horrid school. "It's a singing club Dudley; a place where everybody is equal," _generally, _she added in her mind.

"Singing? It sounds like crap."

On second thought maybe having Harry in this school would have been a good idea. At least there would be someone to keep Dudley in line.

And there would be another reason to postpone her conversation with Will.

* * *

><p>"So care to explain why you disappeared off the face of the earth for a month?" Will asked as he sat down at lunch, tugging Emma down with him.<p>

Shannon stared at their linked hands, "Congratulations you two. I knew it was only a matter of time." At least she knew why Will was being angry before she left. He was still trying to get back together with Emma. Or … She stubbornly refused to even think about the other options.

Emma blushed while Will cleared his throat and continued to demand his answers.

"My only family died, okay Will? And the large boy that came with me today was one of my nephews Dudley. The other one Harry is taking a gap year."

Will gaped at her, "Shit Shannon I'm so sorry."

She waved off his apology, "Don't be. I hated them."

They all stared at their lunches in awkward silence. Shannon had gotten her humongous serving of pasta from Breadstix; a kind of welcome home/welcome back to hell present to herself.

At the moment it was starting to feel like hell though.

Deciding she had had enough, even though it was still 3 quarters full, she got up and dumped the rest in the bin; acutely aware of Will and Emma's eyes on her.

"Didn't feel like it."

Once she was safely locked in her office, she let herself think of what she said to Will.

She didn't hate them; far from it. She still felt like the little girl who turned up at the Dursley's doorstep, wanting their love.

* * *

><p>Shannon almost wished that Harry had come to school instead of Dudley; if he had then she wouldn't be dragged to Figgins' office within the first day of school. Maybe.<p>

"What is it Figgins?" She asked as she sat down.

"Firstly Shannon let me express my condolences to you over the loss of your family." Figgins bowed his head, "I have been praying." She shifted uncomfortably as the secretary stared at her with widened eyes. Shannon raised her eyebrows, _can we move on now? _Figgins coughed and continued, "Dudley was caught bullying students by Sue, calling them derogatory names and shoving them into lockers."

"So why are you calling my nephew into the office when Karofsky has been doing the same thing for ages?"

"David transferred plus Wall was idiotic enough to bully someone when I was talking to them." Sue said.

"WALL?" Dudley cried.

"That is your name now. Or fridge, I'll let you pick."

Dudley glowered furiously. Shannon turned back to Figgins, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Find some way to make sure he doesn't do it again!" He exclaimed slapping his desk for emphasis.

Oh that Figgins could be sure of. Dudley would never want to do this again.

* * *

><p>As it turned out the cruel and devious punishments that she had devised for Dudley to get him to stop bullying students didn't work. Which she didn't really understand; who would continue to bully people if one of your punishments was to wash the entire football teams' uniform by hand; or having to garbage collect all down the verge; or better yet being hired as a dog poop-scooper with all the proceeds going to charity?<p>

The front door slammed, "Where have you been?" She demanded.

Harry shrugged, "Out and about," before heading up the stairs his crutches making the progress painfully slow.

Shannon frowned, "When did you get crutches?" He definitely didn't have them when they left England and they had only been here two weeks.

"Doctor re-evaluated the damage. He said that there was no chance of spinal injuries this long after the accident. Seeing as most of the rubble fell on my leg though that will take a bit longer to heal, maybe another month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with Dudley and that football guy."

Shannon blushed at the mention of Cooter Menkins. The guy had come as a football recruiter to McKinley and she couldn't seem to get him out of her thoughts. He was the first guy that had actually asked her on a date and she enjoyed it so much. She made a mental note to thank Artie for his meddling.

"By the way if you want Dudley to stop bullying people, you have to make him do something he absolutely hates." Harry said from where he had stopped on the halfway landing to catch his breath, cursing the fact that the Black ancestral home has so many frigging steps.

"Like what?" Shannon asked from her position on the couch.

"I'd start with exercise. There is a rhythmic gymnastics club down the road, or ice skating. Try a sport that's 'girly' where he doesn't have any contact with other people."

Shannon nodded. That certainly sounded like a good idea. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem… Shannon."

Finally it seemed like they were getting somewhere. "Tell me when your next appointment is. I'll take you."

Silence. Perhaps it was best to take these things in baby steps. She had punishments to plan.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" She called reaching out to shake him. He had zoned out at the breakfast table again. He flinched, scooting back in his chair before her hand made contact with his shoulder. Shannon sighed, for some reason three days after that period of bonding over Dudley's punishment, Harry had been like <em>this. <em>It reminded of the way that some of the kids would over Vernon at school when they were kids or the way that that foster kid in her school, Jane, would let anyone ever touch her. "Can you please pass the orange juice?"

Harry picked up the jug and passed it to Shannon his sleeve bunching up as he did so. Purple bruises stood out in stark contrast against his skin. He pulled it down quickly and looked away, hands folded neatly in his lap.

Shannon pushed her meal away, "Harry what the hell is going?"

"It's nothing."

She shook her head furiously, "No something is going on. What is it?"

Harry smiled before leaving the table. "It's nothing I can't handle, Aunt Shannon."

That threw her for a loop. She never thought that Harry would call her Aunt Shannon; it made her insanely happy. It also made her incredibly suspiciousness. Harry was a very private person and there was no way he knew her well enough to be calling her 'Aunt' especially considering what his real Aunt did to him. No he had thrown that term out to get her to stop probing. And that made her even angrier.

Careful digging and a few days of covert spying, using the Glee kids to listen in on anything Dudley said, she had her answer; Dudley had figured it out that Harry was the one that suggested he do rhythmic gymnastics as a sport and was taking it all his anger out on him. And to make it look like it was working he had stopped bullying at school. Dudley was smarter than she realised.

3 days later her suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me!"<p>

Shannon rushed into Dudley's bedroom, the one room she wasn't allowed in to find Harry covered with a blanket and Dudley on top punching his body repeatedly. That's why the bruises had suddenly disappeared, the blanket prevented bruising but not pain.

She yanked Dudley off his cousin and picked up the quivering bundle that was Harry. "You and I need to talk later."

Making sure to lock Dudley in his room, she carried Harry to bed tucking him in. The sight of the familiar patchwork quilt on the bed brought tears to her eyes.

"Anything Dudley didn't want got given to me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Thank you Shannon for my first Christmas present."

Shannon was unable to reply; she smiled a watery smile and patted his hand, and stayed with him til he fell asleep.

Shannon decided she needed a new punishment; one that Harry didn't have any contribution in.

Dudley was going to join the Glee club.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please tell me what you think of it in a review!<strong>_

_**Next chapter will hopefully be out soon but I can't guarantee.**_


	5. Dramas

_**So I know that this is horrendously late and I apologise. I ran into a bit of a roadblock with this story mainly because when I started writing this I had not seen the majority of Season 3. A bit problematic. Anyway I now own Season 3 and have been steadily making my way through it.**_

_**So I am now inspired to write this story again.**_

_**Seeing as I was 5 months late uploading this new chapter I've decided to make it longer, in comparison with my normal 2000 words chapters this one is 3500. **_

_**I hope you like it as much as the rest.**_

_**And thank you so much for the reviews! 84….I'm amazed and really, really happy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMARY: This is set post DH and in the 3rdSeason of Glee. I know that Karofsky isn't there but he'll leave soon. All the DH is relevant apart from the fact that Harry doesn't get back together with Ginny and he had a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy in Sixth year.<strong>_

_**Shannon Beiste and Vernon Dursley are half-siblings. When Petunia, Vernon and Marge are killed in a revenge attack against Harry after he killed Voldemort, Beiste gets custody of Dudley and Harry. How is she going to deal with memories of her own bullying, a war-torn teen, and an overweight bully?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter and Glee, and I gain no monetary profit from this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Let's welcome the newest member of Glee; Dudley Dursley!"<p>

Silence met Mr Schue's statement and his clapping slowly descended into nothingness. Dudley rolled his eyes; really what did he expect? There was no way in hell Dudley would be welcomed with open arms into the den of … - he struggled for a moment finding a suitable insult - … singers.

The Glee Club burst into chaos.

"What the hell?"

"No fucking way dude."

"You tried to beat me up."

"He stole my lunch money."

Surprisingly Blaine spoke up in his defence, "Let him join. He deserves it." Everyone started at the coldness in his voice; out of the two Kurt was the Ice Queen, he was the one that got bitchy and cold when he was offended.

Dudley kept his head up. He wouldn't be ashamed of what he had done; the prat had gotten his parents killed. Then he tries to get him on the bad side of the only relative they have left – or he had. He didn't understand why Aunt Shannon had consented to take them both in in the first place. She wasn't related to Harry.

"Deserves it? He doesn't deserve to be here! He bullies everybody!" Kurt spoke out in outrage angered that his haven was about to be invaded by jocks; even if they had toned down the bullying.

"Like I said he deserves it."

"I don't deserve anything." Dudley looked him square in the eyes. Blaine's eyes stared back at him unwaveringly. _I know what you did. _"I don't deserve anything." _I don't regret it._

Blaine sneered with disgust before marching out of the room; the door banging in his wake. Silence reigned as all stared after him.

"Well that was a storming out worthy of the hobbit."

* * *

><p>Shannon knew exactly what was wrong the moment the Glee Club burst into her office. She sighed as she listened to their shouts and protests; reminding her of when she was young and her friends, no matter how small they were, tried to stand up to Vernon by going through the school.<p>

Vernon had beaten her up during lunchtime taking what meagre money she had as well as her packed lunch. His love of eating had really started when he started consuming his ill-gotten gains and judging by the girth of the man when she saw him last it hadn't diminished. Lyla and Penelope had found in the bathroom with her trusty jar of arnica salve, liberally coating all the bruises so her mother wouldn't see them. They had marched up to the nearest teacher and dragged her to the bathroom. She just thought it was sibling rivalry that got a bit too rough. Eventually they stopped trying.

"SHUT UP!" Ah yelling, that was the one thing that she liked about being so masculine. She could yell all she liked and people would actually listen to her. Although, quite frequently, her voice was also one of the crucial factors in her being misidentified as the wrong gender

"What is the problem?"

Unofficial spokesperson Finn stepped forward, "We know your Dursley's Aunt and Guardian, so we were wondering if you could stop him from joining the Glee Club."

Shannon threw her head back and laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Which it wasn't really. But still, it was slightly funny.

"Nope; I am the one forcing him to join the Glee Club."

Silence reigned supreme. "But why?" Rachel spluttered.

Shannon grinned. "It's punishment. I suggest all the guys start suiting up and all the girls depart – Football practice starts now."

* * *

><p>"How can we get Dudley to go against his guardian and not join Glee?" Tina asked walking down the hallway with Kurt and Rachel.<p>

"Take a leaf out of Rachel's book and send him to a crack house?" Kurt suggested.

"Wait you were against me sending Sunshine but you're fine with sending Dudley?"

Kurt looked at Rachel in confusion, "Well yeah we don't exactly want him in the club."

"But that's hypocrisy!"

Kurt rolled his eyes exaggeratedly waiting for Rachel to finish her rant, "No it's not. I'm saving the club from falling apart; you nearly made that club fall apart."

"But-"

Tina broke in, "Kurt is right Rachel you did that for your own interest, not for the good of the club. None of us want Dudley in Glee, for all we know more people might quit because of that."

"But we need Dudley – we need the numbers! We've lost three members in the past week alone!" Rachel shouted, angry tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Blaine asked as he cautiously approached the group.

Rachel gestured madly, "They don't want Dudley to join; they're trying to get rid of him."

Blaine turned to them, "I thought everyone who tried out got accepted into Glee."

Tina snorted, "Tell that to Sugar and Sunshine."

Kurt turned to his boyfriend hands on his hips, "So are you going to help us?"

"I thought I made my position perfectly clear in Glee; Dudley should join Glee because it's a punishment and for reasons all of you are not privy to, he deserves this punishment." Blaine said staring at the group, daring them to argue.

"But he's a bully! He doesn't belong in Glee. Don't you remember what happened last time a bully got involved in Glee?"

All of them remembered the initial disaster of combining the Glee Club and the Football club for a week. None of them really wanted to repeat it.

"He is a bully and that's why Coach is making him join Glee."

Kurt could feel angry tears well up in his eyes, "Why don't you understand? You should considering your history at your old school!"

He reared back shocked. A horrible feeling settled in Blaine's stomach, "That was a low blow Kurt. And I do understand, but you must trust when I say that there is a good reason for Dudley to be in Glee."

"Blaine –"

"I'll see you later Kurt. Bye Tina, Rachel." Blaine clapped Kurt on the shoulder and gave the two girls hugs before striding into the parking presumably going home or to Dalton to say hi to his friends.

Tina turned to Kurt and saw his downcast expression, "Well why don't we brainstorm ways to turn Dudley away? The way I figure if we make it unattractive enough he'll quit on his own and that would have nothing to do with us."

Rachel stood gaping in the middle of the hallway, "I'm not going to help you!" she yelled out as both of them disappeared amongst the sea of students.

Neither replied.

* * *

><p>"How did Glee go Dudley?" Shannon asked as she unlocked the front door after arriving home from school.<p>

"How do you think it went? They don't want me there." Dudley muttered he said before marching up the stairs.

Dudley didn't really want to admit it, but he never really had that many friends. Sure back in Surrey he had a gang and a best friend, Piers Polkiss but that was it. Overhearing the ever accepting Glee Club talk about how they wanted to get rid of him really hurt but he could understand. At home bullied everybody else making sure they knew that he was and would always be better than them. And he had tried to same technique here. However since arriving at McKinley, he had realised he wasn't the bomb – he wasn't better than the rest of the kids at school. He wasn't the most powerful, strongest or the most ruthless.

He wasn't anything.

But an orphan – like his cousin; like Harry.

Dudley burst out of his room, flinging the door open so hard it made a harsh cracking noise against the wall. He ran into his cousin's room and shut the door harshly.

"Dudley?" Harry asked confused. The last time Dudley had been in his room was when he was beating him up under his quilt for suggesting punishments to Shannon.

"They're dead. They are really dead."

Harry's face softened, "Oh Dud."

Dudley slid down the door burying his head in his knees as tears slid down his face. Harry's thin arms wrapped around him as he cried his heart out; offering comfort and solidarity.

* * *

><p>Shannon knew about their little heart to heart (well sort of heart to heart). How could she not? She had heard the doors slamming and went upstairs to investigate. Hearing the whispered conversation and the subsequent cries nearly killed her; she wanted to go in and help comfort Dudley but she knew that the boys needed this. They needed to form a bond or some kind of solidarity. She sat outside the room listening to Dudley's tears trying not to burst into tears herself.<p>

She had expected things to change between the boys. It was obvious that it was never going to be all sunshine and roses straight away but maybe instead of yelling and punching, or frosty silences and glares, there might be shared conversation.

The last thing she was expecting was for things to go back to the way they were before. The last thing she expected was for Dudley to start hitting Harry again.

"Will, I want you to do a specific assignment for this week; a lesson that violence is never the answer." She said sitting down at the table.

"I don't think you really have a right to demand anything of me in terms of my Glee Club, considering you placed someone there against their will and it's tearing my team apart." Will said coolly.

"Buttchin, your cesspool of teenage miscreants were already tearing themselves apart long before She-Hulk came and dumped Fridge into it. I believe it's the hair."

Will rolled his eyes as she stole an apple out of his lunch box, "Good morning to you to Sue."

"Please Will Dudley needs to be there, just as much as you need to do this lesson on violence."

Will smiled, "I already have a lesson planned Shannon, I'll be fine."

"Of course Will. I just think that this is a really important lesson."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. There is an awesome assignment for you guys this week –" Will burst into the room all excited and pumped for the lesson, only to be interrupted by Kurt as he locked the door and joined Tina at centre stage.<p>

"Wait, where's Puck and Dudley?" Will asked confusedly.

"Puck keeping Dudley busying by talking about boxing," Kurt replied dismissively.

"Now there is something we need to fix. All those in favourite of not having Dudley in the club, say aye."

Will interrupted, "Now wait just a minute, we are not preventing anybody from joining the club."

"Isn't that what happened with Sugar Motta? We're doing this for the good of the club." Tina spoke up. "Now those for not having Dudley in the club."

The 'ayes' were resounding.

Blaine stood up, "I am fed up of this. When Kurt told me about this Glee Club where you all accepted and loved one another, I thought it sounded fantastic. Now I move and it's really not like that at all. I've told you that this is a punishment for Dudley, but you still seem determined to get rid of him."

"I agree, this is not in the spirit of what Glee is really about. I know I go overboard and that sometimes I do prevent people from joining, but Dudley is a member. We don't kick people out because we don't like them."

Rachel stood up and moved next to Blaine. "Rachel and I have decided that until the point that Dudley is fully accepted as the member that he is and you stop sabotaging him, we are not going to Glee."

"Guys, this is a bit drastic isn't?" Will said.

"No Mr Schue it's rational."

* * *

><p>Blaine burst into his godfather's office. "It's a fucking disaster in Glee at the moment Harry."<p>

"Language!"

Blaine blushed, embarrassed at being caught less than polite in the presence of adults. "Sorry Rob, Coach." His head whipped back so fast that his godfather was worried he'd get whiplash. "Coach Beiste! What are you doing here?"

Shannon smiled in amusement. "Harry's my nephew. I'm here because I had to drive him."

Blaine turned accusing eyes on Harry, "I thought you said you didn't have any family."

That comment stung. Shannon turned her head so that she could blink back the tears that had suddenly developed. She had lived her entire life being denied that she was part of the Dursleys and being persecuted for it. Now that she had another member of her family and she was still being rejected. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to meet the sympathetic eyes of Dr Rob Halloway. She glared at him to get him to back off, she didn't like people seeing her vulnerable.

"I don't. Shannon is my aunt by marriage. She's the younger sister of my mother's sister's husband. No blood relation at all." Silence reigned supreme.

"Wait how do you guys know each other?" Shannon asked if only to break the uncomfortable silence that was reminding her way too much of her youth. And Harry hadn't mentioned anything about having a friend so she was curious. Only a little bit though.

"I was hanging outside waiting to see my godfather when Harry arrived. I kept him company."

"Anyway why is it a 'fucking disaster in Glee at the moment,'" Harry said rolling his eyes at the predictable 'language!' issuing from both adults.

"Well," Blaine said collapsing in a chair, "Mercedes, Santana and Brittany all quit joining a new Glee Club at the school. And they have some really great voices. Then Dudley came in and joined because Coach made him, but nobody actually wants him there so they've started sabotaging him to make him quit. Anyway none of them understand so I'm not coming to any Glee rehearsals til they stop which is going to piss Kurt off pretty badly and Rachel's joined me even though that's because she thinks they're being hypocritical not that they're doing something wrong."

Blaine felt back exhausted. Everybody else blinked.

"I didn't know you could say that much in one breath, Blaine. Well done."

Blaine blushed and muttered, "Shut up Harry."

Harry looked down at his hands contritely, "I'm sorry if I caused problems for you."

"As am I Blaine," Shannon added.

He shook his head, "It's fine really, something like this was bound to happen at one stage."

"Still I don't like it," Harry muttered.

* * *

><p>Harry self-consciously fiddled with his crutches. It was just 2 more weeks til he got the cast taken off, he had been in Lima for 3 weeks now and aside from Doctor's appointments, hanging out with Blaine, getting beaten up by Dudley and painting in his room, he had done absolutely nothing. Truthfully the drive around the neighbourhood on the way to the school was probably all he had seen of Lima, apart the now familiar route to the Doctor's. Looking at the dreary building, he could understand why Blaine spoke of his boyfriend as if he were the barest person on earth. He would have to be to survive this school.<p>

Harry eased the door open with his shoulder, before slowly making his way through the busy hallways of McKinley, checking classrooms as he went just incase one of them turned out to be the choir room.

After walking into some random teacher singing in Spanish and interrupting what was evidently not Glee Club, he gave up. Mustering his courage he tapped the nearest kid on the shoulder who turned out to be a hockey player with the most disgusting red mullet he had ever seen. He had to resist the urge to barf into the guys face and Draco's possible reactions kept playing in his head; they were hilarious.

"Can you tell where the Staff lounge is, please? My Aunt works here and I need to talk to her."

"Sure thing, dude. Take a left and then a right; you'll end up right outside it."

It was then that Harry noticed the slushie in his hand and all of Blaine's horror stories came rocketing back to him. He managed to close his eyes tightly before the slushie hit him full in the face.

"Welcome to McKinley loser!" The hockey played crowed as he walked away with his friends slapping high fives.

Harry stood there starting to shiver violently and he knew he had to get out of these clothes. Living with the Dursleys had given him a lot of life skills but also a lowered immune system. He got sick really easily.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

The voice made Harry stop cleaning his glasses as he squinted at the person to try and see who they were. Rubbing his glasses more vigorously, he placed them back on and surveyed the person in front of him.

It was a dark skinned girl about his age who was looking at him with wide concerned eyes and trying to brush some of the slushie of his shoulders and chest.

"I'm fine I've had worse," he smiled depreciatingly and somehow that didn't make her feel better. "I'm Harry."

She took his hand, "Mercedes. Are you new here?"

"Nah, I've already graduated. I'm visiting a friend though I have no idea where he could be in the school. Sorry but you have a really confusing school."

She laughed it off, "That's fine. Who's this friend?"

"Blaine Anderson, I think he's in New Directions rehearsal at the moment though."

"That's fine I'll take you there." She hooked her arm through his and lead him down (to him at least) a series of complicated and completely uniform hallways. Not even Hogwarts was this confusing and it is a bloody castle!

"Here you go this is the Glee room," Mercedes said gesturing widely as she opened the door.

Harry hugged her, "Thank you Mercedes! I would have gotten completely lost without you."

"That's alright. I'll see you guys later," Waving to Harry and the extremely confused New Directions she left heading off to go to the Troubletones practice.

Will immediately swooped on the short boy on crutches who was also covered in red slushie. "Hi are you a new student whose come to join the New Directions? I'm Mr Schuester." He asked eagerly.

Harry sat down on the closest chair and smiled politely at the guy. Really he hated to crush the guy's hopes, he reminded Harry of an overly enthusiastic labradoodle with his warm brown eyes, huge grin and that really curly hair. "No I've already graduated. I actually came here to talk to you guys; the New Directions."

Will looked confused, "Okay, why? And who are you?"

"My name's Harry Potter and I'm here to explain the situation surrounding my cousin Dudley."

Puck spoke out into the shocked silence, "Dude you drew the short straw."

That sent Harry into peals of laughter that had the entire room staring at him like they were about to admit him to a mental hospital. "Sorry, sorry," he said wiping tears of amusement from his eyes, "Nobody has ever said it quite so candidly but yeah that's exactly what my life is like."

The door crashed open and everybody heard the skidding of shoes against tiles as Blaine rushed into the room, "You okay? Mercedes told me that you got slushied."

Harry waved off his concern, "I'm fine Blaine."

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "I'm telling them."

"I told you, you don't have to do this. You haven't caused any problems."

Finn ventured out asking the question everyone was dying to know, "Tell us what?"

"Growing up Dudley and I didn't get along so well; he used to beat me up on a regular basis and this has continued. The reason why Blaine and my Aunt Shannon keep on saying it's a punishment for him to be here is because it is for him. My Aunt found Dudley beating me up a few days ago and forced him to join."

Harry hopped of the stool, "It wasn't just a punishment. It was hope also; hope that maybe you could help Dudley find his way and find new friends."

He smiled brightly, "Thanks for your time," and let Blaine usher him out.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're freezing. Let's go home and then we can have a marathon."

"Disney marathon?" He asked excitedly.

Blaine's laugh and reply were cut off as the door slammed behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooo what did you guys think?<strong>_

_**Harry's officially been introduced as Blaine's friend, Dudley's joined Glee and it's finally starting to sink in that his parents are dead and Shannon's trying to help make Dudley's transition into Glee a bit easier.**_

_**Review please?**_


End file.
